Jericho the Gamer God
by The fanboi
Summary: Jericho is given the ability of the Gamer God. Watch as he goes to his world and changes it for the better... or for the worse Rated T for cursing and a bit of dark themes
1. prologue

**_hello it's your boi... fanboi_** ** _welcome to my gamer fanfiction_** ** _I'm mostlikely going to be uploading this fanfiction much faster than others. Mostly because I can do what ever I want with it. However if you guys suggest something I'll take it into consideration and might just put it into my story. This chapter is mostly about the main character Jericho backstory. It will be pretty vague but you'll get the gist of it. Also his original world was a mix between fantasy and modern society. More detailed accounts of his backstory will be shown throughout the story. "warning dark themes" I own nothing_**

Talking in thought: 'hello'

Talking normally: "hello"

Special/magic attack: [hello]

 ** _You have awoken. HP,MP,GP, and CP has been fully restored._**

'Well this is... interesting to say the least'. I thought As I tried to wrap my head around this... situation, I realized that I was in total darkness. I Shit you not, I was in what seemed to be the literal abyss. I was about to walk around, maybe find a way out when a blue box appeared in my face.

 ** _Take Tutorial Yes/No?_**

"A tutorial"? I said while staring at the screen infront of me. 'Wait a minute, it said HP, and MP earlier right? Doesn't that mean health and Mana? I don't know about the other two but-"I'm in a video game aren't I?" I said realizing my dilemma.'I don't know rather to be happy or pissed off that someone had the nerve to kidnap my soul and place me into a damn game' I thought.'Also... why am I so calm about this. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't be freaking out over it, but I at least expected anger. Yet... I feel nothing.' I look at the screen again hesitating for only a second before I pressed the yes icon. The blue screen shimmered and the letters changed.

 ** _Thank you for selecting the tutorial_**

 ** _We will begin in a moment. Please wait..._**

I stood there for a while thinking about life before this happened. My name is Jericho Marksblade, 48, ex-most wanted man on the planet and father to three beautiful children.I was wanted for so many crimes I lost track after the tenth one. That was until I retired years ago and went to live in my birth home, Michigan, Illinois. During the first three years I spent there I made quite the name for myself as the gambling King, and for good reason too. Let's just say my luck was way higher than normal. Two years later I settled down, married, and completely cut my ties from the criminal world. After six months we got quite a surprise, my wife was pregnant. Nine months afterwords I was officially a father to not one or two but three daughters, that day I cried manly tears of joy... OK fine I cried like a big ass baby. The rest of my years of peace I raised my daughters with my wife, and I loved from crying babies all the way to hanging out with my wife, it was fun while it lasted. All was well until 13 years ago. I thought I had hid myself completely, oh how foolish I was. The people who found me weren't the FBI,CIA or anything similar to that. In fact it wasn't even a group of people it was a _person_ who found me. This person was Daniel my previous best friend and half brother. He hated me with a burning passion. The reason being, I was better than him in every aspect when it came to being a criminal. So good in fact that despite being adopted and not of blood, his family made me their heir. He was... no is furious that I took that away from him. Since then he tried to kill me rapeatedly. But I always won even if barely , hell I lost track at how many times I beat his ass into the ground thinking he was dead, only to fight him again because he somehow always managed to survive. Once I think about it he was the one who triggered the world wide man hunt on me in the first place, framing me for blowing up the building that had all the world's leaders in it. At that point it was just a game of back and forth between us. For years we tried to kill each other, until I retired. But somehow he found me, again, and this time he made sure this was our last battle, either me or him would die. The battle... no more like mini-war that came after was terrifying. My city was in chaos, gang wars, terrorism, murder sprees, whole blocks destroyed, and much much more. All of this was caused by only two men. It got so bad that Martial law was declared and the military was called in slightly befor the final battle with Daniel was concluded. The battle between us was one of guns, swords, martial arts, new stolen technology, magic, wills, endurance, intelligentce, and finally faith. By time the battle was concluded three whole towns were decimated, and many more were damaged. Even though Daniel layed infront of me dead truly dead with a bullet whole between his eyes, he... he was smiling, a look of pure and undeniable laughter frozen on his face, and I knew why. He had the last laugh, he truly did ruin my life at that moment. The whole time, from the beginning when he started this goddamned war to the end when he died he recorded it. _All of it._ The recording was set to air on live TV on all channels until the ending of the video, upon his death. Want to know the punchline though he made sure he would kill me. Not physically but mentally. He murdered my wife and forced my children to watch then sent me the damn video of it.I couldn't take it I had to get away. I couldn't bring my daughters as my face was revealed meaning I had to go very off grid. I left my daughters with there godparents, I watched as they had to hold back my daughters from trying to come after me, and with one final tear I left never to be seen again. Or so they thought. In reality I was biding my time, gathering Ally's, and building an Army. I wanted to leave my mark in the history books, I wanted to give one more FUCK you to the world, I wanted to leave a legacy, and what does that better than a rebellion against the second biggest country in the world the kingdom of light, and lead a rebellion I did, took me three years to get enough people for an army to even stand a chance, but I did. For 12years I was there leader, bravely leading my troops to victory every battle. Each battle was a hard one, each one I had to fight against hords of angels as they were the city's main unit. The city's of light's power was immense but the will of the rebellion was stronger. I continued to fight against the kingdom, slowly destroying them with more and more people joining our cause. The reason being the kingdom was the very imbodyment of being racist. Any other race besides white humans were hunted down by this kingdom in hope to wipe them out. Really a rebellion was going to happen anyway. So a large amount of my forces weren't human those that were fought for non-human rights. Then I thought about what will happen after the war, will I lead the country or will someone else? Then I took a look at myself and who I was currently, I was tired, I was getting old, and was only half as strong as I was in my prime. so I decided to end it. But in a way that will not only inspire those before him but turn the enemy against it's self . And I did. It was the the biggest battle this war has seen, the battle that will decide if the rebellion will win or be eradicated. This was the battle for the capital.I had my army standing behind me all ready and willing for the battle ahead of them. I yelled out an entire speech that once ended the whole army roared in rage and charged the capital. The battle between my army and there's was intense and kept getting worse. Then I saw them the three generals of the kingdoms army. My daughters .Of course I knew they were the generals but it didn't stop me from having the look of grief and betraly. But I also knew they were told lies that turned them into what he saw that day. But that did not stop me no. it just fuled my resolve also it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a good fight after all these years, let's see how they improved shall we. The battle between our army's were intense but just as I predicted my army was losing, for now. I charged towards my daughters and we had a battle so fierce both army's stopped to look at our battle. In the end I lost... well more like let them win. At that point I was kneeling infront of my daughters as I was tired as hell and would love some sleep. However he wasn't done yet, so with a mighty yell he had the attention of both army's and his daughters. He then proceeded to tell them why he lead this rebellion. how at first it was for a place in history and fame, but as time went on and the more secrets he learned about this country and what they did to non-humans the more he was willing to lead this rebellion for the greater good rather than his own benefits. He then with a devilish grin went on to tell them some secrets the county would do anything to keep underwraps . The enemy army stood there in shock and denile while the more experienced ones saw that I wasn't lying and paled. Then with a smile he lunged and forced himself to the middle of the enemy's army yelling a speech to rally his forces to battle and turn some enemy's to there side. Then with one last remark he detonated a huge bomb killing over half of the enemy leading his rebellion to victory while he died. 'Annnnnnd that's how we got here. wait why did I just monologue my life's story right then' but before he could answer himself a blue screen popped up.

 ** _Welcome gamer to the tutorial._**

 ** _To begin please say "menu"_**

"Welp it's all or nothing." I said.

"Menu" then the a screen appeared infront of me...


	2. Prologue Part Two

**_Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Jericho the gamer god_** ** _I hope you injoyed my last chapter and that you will injoy this one as well. Bye... I don't own anything_**

 ** _New game_**

 ** _options_**

 ** _Help_**

"well that's a bit... underwhelming" I said while sweat dropping. After staring blankly at the screen for a few minutes I press the help button. The screen shimmered and reformed.

 ** _What do you need help with_**

1 ** _. gamer ability_**

 ** _2_** ** _. options_**

 ** _3_** ** _. new game_**

I quickly press the first choice. Then the screen dissipated and reformed.

 ** _Thank you for selecting " Gamer ability"_**

"Finally I get some answers. now I can know what the hell is going on." I said.

 ** _The Gamer is the ability given to random people across the universe and/or multiverse. This ability allows the selected few to live there lives as a Game. Most of the time it's given when the selected person is alive. There are special cases like if that person's body couldn't take the power boost's he/she would get from the gamer, or his/her's body couldn't take the implant of mana in there system so suddenly, and etc. At that point once he/she dies they will be reborn in another world that fits the selected person's gamer ability, with there memory's.Each person's gamer ability is unique. For instance one gamer may have aura rather than mana, or Maby even both. From changing little things like how the screen looks to big things like how skills are gained, each gamer is unique in there own way. But there is one gamer who stands above the rest, The gamer god. This specific gamer ability is given to only one being in a entire universe. There are other Gamer god's in the multiverse but only a few, since it's not guaranteed to have a gamer god in a universe. This is were you come in. You have chosen to become to become the Gamer god of your universe._**

"Holy Shit I'm a god! That's fucking awesome! Oh I cannot wait to fuck around with this power!

Haha the faces of the people when they realize I'm back from the dead Ha! It's going to be priceless." Then the screen shimmered and reformed again.

 ** _would you like a more detailed explanation of the gamer ability?_**

 ** _Yes/no_**

I press the no button since I get the gist of it. The screen then proceeded to go back to the menu screen.

 ** _New game_**

 ** _options_**

 ** _H_** ** _elp_**

I press the new game button, and then a grey screen appeared infront of me. "Is that my character sheet?" I said while looking at it. " I know I was powerful when I was alive but damn" I then look at my character sheet once more.

 _Name: Jericho Marksblade_

Race: half demon

 _Age: 48_

 _Title: Leader of the rebellion_

 _status: deceased_

 _world: modern/fantasy_

 _Level: 800(1000)_

 _Xp: 1,896,435,100/2,000,000,000_

 _Stats:_

 _Hp: 4,798,987(10,000,000)_

 _Mana: 196,000( 500,000)_

 _Gp: N/a_

 _CP: N/a_

 _Str : 1000(2500)_

 _End: 1500(3000)_

Agi: 3,000(6,000)

 _int: 900(1,500)_

 _Wis: 3000_

 _Char:1,000 50% = 2,000(4,000)_

'The Scary part about this is that's me without my gear and my power ups' I thought. Then a new screen cane infront of me.

 ** _Are you sure you want to start a new game? All current progress will be lost. Yes/no._**

I hesitate . But I press yes. Then the screen changed once more.

 ** _Thank you for selecting "yes". Below is the amount of points you get from your previous life for creating your character._**

 _Race: half demon= 500p_

 _Age:48=480p_

 _Title: leader of rebellion=5,000p_

 _World: Modern/Fantasy= 1,000p_

 _level: 800=8,000p_

 _Str: 1,000= 500p_

 _End:1,500=750_ p

Agi: 3,000=1,500

 _Int: 900= 450p_

 _Wis: 3,000= 1,500p_

 _Char: 2,000= 1,000_ p

Non-Magic skills:300=3,000p

Magic skills : 59=590p

 _Title owned: 150=1,500_

 _towns owned: 250=2,500_

 _city's owned: 4= 4,000p_

 _country's owned: 0_

 _Total: 32,270p_

"Holy Shit that's a lot of points! I'm pretty sure that I could make a insanely Badass character with these many points" I said while imaginng how my new body would look. But I snapped out when I saw the screen change once more.

 ** _now you will select a server to spawn in. when you select a sever it will show you three timelines to spawn into. and of course you can back out and select another one._**

 ** _Select server to spawn in._**

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _Dragon Ball z_**

 ** _Bleach_**

 ** _AU's_**

 ** _Your world_**

 ** _Normal world_**

I press Dragon Ball z first.

 ** _Dragon Ball z_**

 _ **1.** **Dragon ball**_

 _Start at the beginning of the Dragon Ball z timeline, and work your way up._

 ** _2\. Become the main character_**

 _You become the main character. Go by the timeline or change it. it doesn't matter. Just have fun._

 ** _3\. The twin of Gohan._**

 _You are the twin of gohan. Show the world just how powerful a twin can be!_

"why do I feel like these descriptions are somewhat lacking"? well whatever, on to the next one " I said while pressing "Your world".

 ** _Your world_**

 ** _1.1,000 years earlier..._**

 _live in the pass, and change the future. You will transported to the past, 1,000 years to be exact. Will you keep history the same or will you change it to your selfish desires? only time will tell._

 _ **2** **.There ain't no time like the present**_

 _You spawn 1 day after your unfortunate demise._

 ** _3\. A world ravaged by war_**

 _After you died it triggered a chain of events that lead to a world war type situation. Every second this war rages on thousands suffer and millions die. Will you be able to stop this war and have peace, or will you take a side and help them. Better yet why not create your own faction? These are just some of the hard choices you will have to make._

'...do you know what I'm not even gonna check out the other ones'I thought.'Why? That's easy, first off I really don't want to be in Naruto, I mean seriously that place is crawling with things to kill me,even if I'm a god not about to take that chance. Secondly I've never watched bleach in my life, so it'd be more trouble than its worth. Thirdly I ain't about to go to no damn AU. AUs have unlimited potential, but that's the problem. In a AU the weakest character in a show can become a literal god within seconds if the writer so wished it. So no I'm not about to go to a AU. Finally... just no. I'm not about to go to a regularly world that's boring'.

"But anyway Hmmmm. I think I'm going back to my world. let's go ahead and press the first option." I proceeded to press the screen.

 ** _Thank you for selecting the world you want to spawn in. You are now going into character creation._**

Then the world went dark.

 ** _Sooooooo what you do think did you like it. I sure hope so. well see you guys soon. PEACE._**


	3. Finishing my Character

**_Hello every body and welcome back to my fanfiction. I hope you injoyed my last_** **chapter.**

 **I own nothing except my oc's.**

 ** _I own nothing, if I did I would be on a boat drinking some very good alcohol._**

As Jericho awoke a blue screen appeared infront of him. when Jericho saw the screen he sighed.

 ** _When ready to select a name then either say " my name is" then state the name you wish to have, or press the random name generator to the right of the screen._**

Once he read through the text he clicked the name generator a couple times to see what kinda names it had. He was disappointed to see a lack of creativity in the names he saw. They were all just names from different books or TV shows. From goku and vegeata, all the way to luffy and ichigo. He was about to just stop and Use his old name, that was until the generator landed on a name that sent a shiver down his spine. _'Ariock'_ he thought. He didn't know why but that name just pulsated raw, undefined, wild, but yet controllable, rich, and suppressed power. He was shocked beyond belief. How could just a name have such power? Then he thought about it and it made sense. From what he knew about Gods and goddesses he would think... no knew that names held power. At a mention of a gods name your basically opening your self up as his/hers play toy, if you were a mortal that is. In a mortal hands a gods name is just that a name. Unless said mortal held the gods true name then that would be a whole lot different, but that's for another time. Back to the point. This names power was insane. No mere name could have this type of power, hell most true names didn't have anything on the power pulsing from this one. Then a thought came to Jericho that both terrified him and excited him. This wasn't even it's true name. At that moment he wasted no time pressing the accept button for this was to much of a benefit to toss aside.

 ** _Thank you for selecting the name Ariock would you like to continue_**

 ** _yes/no._**

However Jericho, now named Ariock wasn't paying attention to the screen. His mind was occupied with the feeling of almost endless potentil spreading throught his body. it feltn good...to good,It was addicting to say the least. After a good ten-fifteen minutes he was able to get over the feeling from moments ago.

He then looked at the screen and proceeded to press yes.

 ** _Thank you.Now would you like to look at default skins or create your own? You may go back to creating your own if there are no defaults that fits you._** ** _you may also customize a_** ** _default skin._**

When he was alive Ariock loved creating things. From cars all the way to raging death machines, he truly did love to create. So when given the chance to create his own body of course he'll pick yes! After he picked yes the screen morphed into a human like grey doll that hovered to his right. on his left a screen popped up.

 ** _Body_**

 ** _Clothing_**

 ** _Accessories_**

 ** _Special_**

'Weird' Ariock thought. He knew what the first three were but the last one he didn't have a clue. Curious he pressed "special". The screen then turned purple and new text formed. When he read the text, he practically drooled.

 ** _Naruto_**

 ** _Dragon Ball z_**

 ** _Bleach_**

 ** _Others_**

'Ohhhhh the body I could make with this' he thought while thinking of the possibilitys. " Welp let's get started" he said with a devilish grin.

 ** _Time skip_**

Looking at his creation with pride he stepped back to look at it in all its glory. If you were to describe it with one word it would be... Amazing. It had black spiky hair like goku, a face that looked like it was chiseld from marble, two different colored eyes one blue and one red. If you looked down further you would notice it had a perfect body build, not to focused on power, and not to focused on speed. It wore a Black colored T-shirt with blue geans and black sneakers. on its right hand was a watch that was made of pure gold with dimonds here and there. On his left hand was three rings, All of them were a deep ruby red. In all honesty it looked pretty normal, well besides the rings and watch that is. . But once he wanted to you would see all that was just a sham. Underneath that normal veil is a God not to be fucked with. when he unlocked the veil it's eyes would glow red and blue (looks like sans eyes except ones red while the others blue) unleashing a aura of power and intimidation. Over all he had a bright future ahead of him.All this actually and some of the items he has on costed some points, leaving him with 30,070 points. They costed so much because there enchanted. The clothes are indestructible and can change to any type of clothing he so pleased. The watch and rings were also indestructible but that's it, he planned to enchant them himself later.once he was done looking at the magnificent view infront of him he pressed the accept button to finalize his work.

 ** _Are you sure you want this skin?_**

 ** _Yes/no._**

With no hesitation he pressed yes.

 ** _Now you will have to locate your stat points._**

A new screen popped into existence.

 _Name: Ariock_

 _True name: ?????_

Race: God

 _Age: 0 (48)_

 _Title: N/A_

 _Status: Alive_

 _World: modern/Fantasy_

 _level: 1_

 _XP: 0/100,000_

 _stats:_

 _HP: 100,000/100,000_

 _Mana: 50,000/50,000_

 _GP: 250/250_

 _CP: 100/100_

 _Str: 20_

 _END: 20_

 _int: 20_

 _Agi: 20_

 _Wis: 20_

 _Char: 100_

 _unused points: 100_

 ** _(first person from now on)_**

I sighed in defeat as I looked at the screen. Why you might ask would I sigh like this after all I'm a literal god now! The reason for my sorrow is easy that goddamn Xp bar.

If it's already this high it's gonna be a pain in the ass just to get to level 10. 'Looks like I won't be having as easy of a times as I thought'. Shaking those thoughts away I look at the Gp and CP. I press on Gp first.

 ** _Gp or god power is exactly like mana but instead of casting regular magic it casts the magic of the gods. Total Gp and Gp Regen is determined through the amount of followers you have. 1 follower = 1Gp and 0.001 Gp regen_**

'well that's going to be a pain in the ass'I thought."Guess I better think of a way to gain followers pretty fast huh" I said while thinking up a few possible solutions. I shrugged and then pressed CP.

 ** _CP or creation point are used to build constructs of immense power, or even create life. Total CP is determined through your level times 100. To gain CP you need to gather life energy. Time it takes to Regen all of Cp= CP divided by 2 then divided by level._**

"Hmm... For some reason I'm not surprised" I said. "But... what the hell man That's going to be troublesome." _' Oh well might as well check the other stats'_ I thought while pressing Str.

 ** _Str or Strength is how much you can lift, how much damage you can do, Etc. 1 point of strength(mortals)= 10-100 pounds(depends on race)._**

 ** _1 point of strength(gods)= 1,000 pounds_**

"Well damn I already can lift 20,000 pounds" I said. "That's pretty damn powerful for just a level one! let's see what else it has for me." I then pressed END.

 ** _END or endurance is your HP and resistance against physical attacks._**

 ** _1 point of END(mortal)=50-500 HP (depends on race). 1 point of END (gods)= 5,000 HP._**

"damn I have a good amount of HP. Damn gods really are that much more powerful than mortals huh? If I'm this strong at level 1 I shudder to think about what a level 100 or higher could do."I pressed int next.

 ** _Int or intelligentce is your smarts, mana, Etc. 1 point of int (mortal)= 25-250 points of mana(depends on race) . 1 point of Int (gods)= 2,500 points of mana._**

"In truth I always thought gods had unlimited mana" I Shrug "meh whatever mostlikely only the god of magic has unlimited mana." I then go to agi.

 ** _Agi is your speed flexibility and reaction time. 1 point of Agi (mortal) = 10%-100% of a Normal mans speed, and a 1% increase to your reaction speed. 1 point of Agi (gods)= 10%-100% of a tigers speed, and a 1.5% increase in reaction speed._**

"That's interesting, it seems that reaction time is something gods are barely better at then mortals. the mostlikely reason for this is that because it's something you can't naturally gain you have to train it. that's cool I guess "then I go to Wis.

 ** _Wis or wisdom will determine mana Regen, how wise you are, ETC._**

 ** _1 point of Wis= 0.01%(mortals) and o. 1%(god's)._**

"That's pretty average now that I think about it. well compared to the other stats anyway." Finally I press CHAR.

 ** _Char or charisma will determine how people perceive you, how social you are, ETC. 1 point in Char= Your natural charisma divided in half._**

 ** _(All gods get a 100 Char because gods are naturally at least a bit charismatic)._**

"Natural charisma? Like how charismatic you are as a baby? Hmm this requires further investigation." Then I looked at the screen. " I'll think about that later. For now it's time to locate these points. let's see, what kinda character build do I want? " I look at my stats closely for a minute then it clicked." I'll be a battle mage. If I'm a battle mage I won't be sitting duck if I run out of mana. But instead of a 50/50 ratio of a battle mage I'll do a 80/20. 80% being magic while the others being physical. Now just to locate points." I gave the screen a good look then began to locate points. " Ten in Str and ten in END. Twenty in int, agi, and Wis. Then add another twenty to int." Then I take a look at my character sheet and a thought came to me. ' can I deduct some point from charisma?' I decided to see if my hunch was right. when 100 became 99 I grinned widely. I took another 19 out then placed it all in INT. ' _I hope this doesn't effect me too much.'_ He thought while pressing the accept button.

 ** _Are these the changes you want?_**

 _Name: Ariock_

 _True name: ????_

 _Race: God_

 _Age: 0(48)_

 _Title: N/A_

 _Status: Alive_

 _World: Modern/Fantasy_

 _Level: 1_

 _XP: 0/100,000_

 _Stats:_

 _HP: 150,000_ _/150,000_

 _Mana: 200,000/200,000_

 _GP: 250/250_

 _CP: 100/100_

 _Str: 30_

 _END: 30_

 _Int: 80_

 _Agi: 40_

 _Wis: 40_

 _Char: 80_

 _Unused points: 0_

 ** _Yes/No_**

I quickly press yes.

 ** _Thank you. Would you like an explanation on divinities befor you pick one? Yes/No_**

When I pressed yes a new screen popped into my face to the right. when I looked at it I realized it was the explanation.

 **Divinities :** _Divinities are like A category of different things. Main divinities are the title or what the categories are based around. While sub divinities are the items in the category._

 _ **Main divinities :** Main divinities are the brunt of a gods power_. They are in a sense the essence of sub divinities. Let me explain in better terms. Let's take the god of earth for instance. The god of earth doesn't just control Dirt, mud, and Etc, but also metals, plant life, and even volcanos. The reason for this is all that from Dirt to metals comes from the earth it's self. That is what makes a main divinitie different from subs. Mains has control over all the things that originated from that divinitie, While sub divinities only controls one part of it.

 _ **Sub divinities :** __However this does not make sub divinities weak the opposite in fact. You see because a main divinitie has control oover all that came from it it stretches it's self thin, meaning control over any individual part would only be average. However this doesn't apply it's self to sub divinities. Because it focuses on one thing and not multiple. Sub divinities are 10-100 times stronger than if a main divinitie user used it. However a Main divinities user would still kick a sub divinities ass. Unless they had multiple sub divinities, then that would be a whole other story_

 **(Third person)**

After Ariock read the explanation he was honestly surprised. He expected Main divinities to be the very definition of overpowered, but he was wrong. Main divinities are surprisingly well balanced. They sacrificed power for a variety of abilitys and Skills. While they couldn't do anything monumental with one power at a time, together will deal some real damage.

But what caught his attention was the sub divinities. They had a lot of potential. If one of these were 100 timed stronger than what a main divinitie could do then imagine someone with multiple different sub divinities. ' _They'd be powerful eventually, dare I say even overpowered'_. That was Ariock's thought process. Befor he could dive even further into thinking a screen popped up right in his face, making him jump back a bit.

 ** _Are you ready to pick your almighty divine powers? Yes/No._**

He sweat dropped at this. _' Really? Almighty Divine Powers, I feel like that was sarcasm. But there's no way right? After all it's just an AI. Right? God I hope so.'_ He continued to look at the screen for while giving it a curious but slightly scared look.

After a while he stopped sighed and pressed yes. ' _Ahhh... Fuck it I'll deal with this shit later'he thought._ But right befor the new screen came he could have sworn he heard someone say " that was close", but shrugged it off thinking it was his imagination.

When he pressed the yes button a green text box appeared to his right, while a black screen with white letters faded into existence infront of him. He looked confused for a second until he read what thethe screen said. At that point he was trying to hold in a squeal of excitement.

 ** _To pick a divinitie input the name of said divinitie in the text box to your right. Once you've done that a screen will appear with the divinities that are related to the topic chosen. A description of the divinitie will be given when pressed upon. If the divinitie is greyed out that divinitie has been taken, this doesn't count for sub divinities. The price of divinitie will be shown when pressed upon. You can only have up to three main divinities, but you can have an unlimited amount of sub divinities (Gamer only, all other gods only have up to ten sub divinities). Also you will be given a divinity when born( Type depends on parents)._**

 ** _Enjoy and choose carefully all divinities are permanent._**

 ** _(First person)_**

Now you maby might be wondering why I'm trying to hold in a squ- a manly yell of excitement. Well three words, " unlimited sub divinities." "Holy Shit" I said while looking at the screen with a grin so wide it hurts. "That's fucking overpowered. Unlimited divinities, and the best part is that I'm the only one that can have more than 10. That's so broken plz nerf. Actually don't, I'm planning on taking full advantage of this."

Then I took a look at the green text box.' _hmm what kinda divinities should I get? I need at least one main divinity so I'll start there. I'm a 80/20 build so something that has range and up close capabilities would be nice.'_ As I thought on this it came to me. I quickly turned and pressed the text box. With a mental command a word appeared. I pressed the search icon on the left of the text box, and watched as the black screen from earlier changed into a couple words.

 ** _Name : Ki_**

 ** _Divinity type : Main_**

 ** _Cost : 15,000p_**

I nearly died cackling at what I could do with this divinitie. Not only could it destroy an entire country with ease, but the best part is that it doesn't exist anymore. The power of ki disappeared over 3,000 years agoago. Only a handful of people know about the power of ki. Me included. I looked at the screen then pressed Ki.

 ** _Ki could be considered as the ultimate power. As not only does it have unlimited destructive capabilities. But it also can heal or even create. Also because only a few things originated from it it's power isn't nearly as affecte as it would. would you like this divinity?_**

 ** _Yes/No._**

After reading the text I instantly pressed yes with an excited manly squeal.

 ** _Thank you for selecting "Ki"_**

 _'OK on to the next ones'_ I thought. ' _Now that I got my main divinity what type of sub divinities should I get?_

 _I've got 15,000 points left, if I'm right sub divinities should cost 1,000-3,000p. I want divinities that don't have a set limit on what it could do.'_ While I was thinking about what divinities to get I noticed the warm feeling crawling up my body. only after a minute of guessing what it was I figured it was Ki. _'Man that felt good._ _Having Ki sure is a blessing. I wonder how long it will take me to master it.'_ After those thoughts ran through my head I practically smacked myself. I looked back to the text box and started typing.

 **(Some Time Later( Third person)**

Infront of Ariock was five screens. All of which listed a single Sub divinity.

 ** _Name: Improvement_**

 ** _Divinities type : Sub_**

 ** _cost:3,000_**

 ** _Name: adaption_**

 ** _Divinities type: sub_**

 ** _Cost:3,000_**

 ** _Name: Change_**

 ** _Divinity type: Sub_**

 ** _cost: 3,000_**

 ** _Name: Sealing_**

 ** _Divinities type: sub_**

 ** _cost:3,000_**

 ** _Name: Absorption_**

 ** _Divinities type: Sub_**

 ** _Cost: 3,000_**

After looking at the screens with a Shit eating grin he pressed each one and bought them.

 **(First person)**

"now you maby wondering why I picked these divinities." I said to no one in particular. " well then allow me to explain. First off is improvement. This divinity has absolutely no limits. As long as I'm able to try something over and over again, this ability allows me to become a master at it in a matter of hours. Secondly when it comes to adaption I'll be able to eventually withstand everything. Thirdly Change Allows me just that to change anything I want any way I want. Sealing is there mostly because I've always wanted to be able to seal things like souls. Finally Absorbtion. This ability is the most broken one. I'll be able to absorb anything from metal to life force, Giving me a power boost. Also bebecause of **Adaption** I'll get all the power without any backlash." After I took in everything I said a new screen popped infront of me.

 ** _Are you ready to be born again?_**

 ** _Yes/No._**

With no hesitation I press yes.

 ** _Thank you now being born in_**

 ** _3_**

"Man I hope my new family's nice".

 ** _2_**

"I wonder how powerful I will become?"

 ** _1_**

"Welp here we go"

 ** _0... I hope you enjoy your new life._**

Then the world went dark.

 **Annnnnnd that's it. Man that one took a while. over three thousand words geeze Maby I should get a life... Nah. But any way I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait until the next chapter.**


	4. A Little history lesson and being reborn

**_Hello Everyone I'm back and ready for action. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with family stuff and other things I haven't got the time to continue... until now. Because I have took soo long I'll make this chapter as long as I can.I hope you enjoy and yeah goodbye ._** ** _I own nothing but the plot my oc's a and Some of the world._**

Dialogue

"Talking"

 _'Thinking/dreaming'_

 ** _(Skills)_**

 ** _(Magic)_**

 ** _LololololololplollololololololololklililolLololololololplollololololololololklililol_**

 _Michigan Illinois. The Pride and joy of the kingdom called The states._ _Out of all the the other pieces of this kingdom Michigan was the golden boy, the safe haven, a utopia of sorts. The main reason for this was the pure amount of discoverys and accomplishments made by it's people._ _From new technology all the way to military advancement. The rate of which this was happening was incredible._

 _It would have continued to do this, however when the states fell into a civil war and Michigan was forced into it, it stopped._ _Everyone and everything of use was shipped out and set up for war(Which was a lot by the way). This left Michigan a ghost town, which was then occupied by gangs and criminals of all kinds soon after._ _It became a lawless and chaotic playground for those higher up on the criminal food chain._

 _To say the citizens of this once great city was mad when they saw the state it was in,is an understatement._ _They were absolutely livid. When they asked the states to send help to clean up the criminals infecting the city they denied them. Saying that it was there own fault for leaving the city practically open to corruption, and that it's not there problem as long as it doesn't pose a threat._ _In reality they where either smirking or flat out busting a guy in the inside. They were no better than the criminals that saw it as playground._ _All of them were corrupt._

 _But that didn't stop the people of Michigan. They bid there time gathering allies and the support of the people. For twenty years they were patient, just when it looked like all was loss they struck._

 _They wiped out the criminals within days. Lowlife and kingpin alike were helpless and couldn't do anything but watch as the once huge criminal underworld fall apart._ _The states were shocked that they took back there city sure, but shrugged it off thinking that it would fall again. Boy were they wrong._

 _In just under a year they finished rebuilding the city. Soon after people started to come to the city once again. Then two years later Michigan was once again the golden boy for the states._ _This didn't sit well with most of the states. So they tried to destroy the city from the inside out to have there playground back again. Only for it to ending failure hundreds of times._ _The worst part was ( for them) was that Michigan didn't fight back. So every plot or scheam all had serious back lash on the states._

 _As more and more people joined Michigan it became bigger and better even more so than befor the civil war. The states were nervous that's for sure. Even if they wanted to do something there hands where tied. They were worried that they would have another war on there hands and took the only choice they could. killing the leader of Michigan._

 _They tried alright. Only for it to hit them back hard. This Is because the day before they decided to kill him The leader of Michigan told the public everything the states had tried to do to cripple Michigan. Normally this would have been looked past as the ramblings of a madman unless there was some proof like for say a hired killer who attacked the leader._ _The civilians of not just Michigan but all of the states felt disgusted and angry, no more like pissed off that there leaders would do such a thing._ _It got so bad that riots and groups of people who wanted to take over started to pop up all over the place._

 _At this point the states were worried, more like terrified of what was happening. Every time they stopped a riot here or killed off a group there it seemed that two or three more would just come out of nowhere a day later. This continued on for months until it stopped. The states were beyond happy. They thought that all was back in order, only to get there dreams crushed by the Michigan leader._

 _The reason it stopped wasn't because they wanted to it was because of the leader of Michigan who commanded them to._ _This scared the hell out of them. But that fear was blown away and replaced by anger because of what the Michigan leader who's name is Ingus did._

 _Ingus made a speech that when summarized meant that Michigan declared independence from the states. Not only that but he all but declared that all the citizens of the states should leave them and come with him. That wasn't what pissed them off though, they knew he was going to do this they just didn't know when. What pissed them off was that it worked._

 _A good 10% of the pop went to his now new country, but it kept rising. By time the states decided to wage war against Michigan they had lost 25% of the pop and some of there military. When they did attack Michigan for the first time they where easily defeated._

 _The states tried for over 20 years to defeat Michigan. Every time ended in failure. Also during this time period while the states grew weaker Michigan was getting stronger every day. Eventually Michigan grew tired of this and decided to take over the states._ _It was easy ridiculously easy. over the years the states lost 80% of there pop and there military was only a tenth of what it used to be. So yeah there victory was an easy one._ _Once the war was over things continued on. Over the years both allies and enemy's alike fought with or against them. It grew to be one of the greatest countrys known to all beings._

 _Where did this countrys power come from was the question asked by many. The answer was it's people. Michigan had a knack for picking up the most unlikely of people and turning them into incredible people._ _It also would attract all kinds of people good or bad._

 _This was not only there biggest advantage but also there biggest down fall._ _This was proven by the fact that a good amount of its capital was reduced to dust by to beings not an army but two people._

 ** _Boom! Boom! BOOM!_**

Jericho **Pov**

 _As I came hurdling to the ground (because of a particularly powerful axe kick to the face by Daniel) I was sent through a multitude of buildings. When I stood up from the crater that used to be a building I felt a burst of pain through my spine_ that almost made me want to fall over. But I steeled my resolve and faced the enemy that was currently flying above me.

Daniel was a older man who looked to be in his forties, who wore a Black long coat reaching down to his legs. He had pitch black hair that moved elegantly with the wind. With blood red eyes a good amount of muscle and a hight of 6 foot 6 he truly was a intimidating figure.

 _Shaking my self from those thoughts I quickly get ready._ _Running towards my enemy I shout_ _ **(Speed Boost)** then with a smile I disappeared as a blur. Only to reappear above Danial and drop kick him inside a building._ _Hoping that it dazed him a little I attempted to cast a few spells to give me an edge **(Agility Enhancement) (endurance enhancement)** But before I could cast anymore spells my instincts kicked in and I was able to just barely doge a flurry of bullets coming at me._

 _Looking towards the origin of said bullets I find a grunting Daniel with a smoking gun aimed at yours truly. With a frown of disgust I pulled out my own gun fully prepared to engage in a gun fight._ _We stood both of us not moving for a good minute until a single drop of water was heard from a broken sewage pipe. That was the cue apparently as we both aimed and shot at each other with an unknown number of bullets._

 _The bullets hit each other over and over again. With no one gaining or even losing ground they had a silent agreement to start moving. With a satisfying crack the ground around them cratered on it's self. Then in a blink they were gone._ _The speeds they were moving at only allowed for those watching to see blurs, and hear only the sounds of guns being shot and bullets clattering to the ground._

 _But that came to a stop when they came to a stop with both of them having a gun in each others face._

 _With a laugh Daniel spoke 'it seems that you aren't better than me at everything huh... Ariock?'_ _With a glare and a hint of amusement in my voice I said ' So it seems Daniel so it seems.' I was about to start again when I realized something. He called me Ariock. But before I could ask a question he looked at me with pity and said ' You really need to learn to let go old friend'._ _Before I could ask what the hell he meant Everything went black_

 **Ariock** **pov**

 ** _You have awoken all MP HP GP And CP have been restored._**

 _'I guess it wasn't a dream huh? '_ I thought while looking at the screen weirdly.

 ** _would you like to continue the tutorial? Yes/No_**

I think for a minute. Did I really need to go through the tutorial? I mean I wasn't a hard core gamer or anything in my past life but I played enough to know what I was doing.

Deciding that I would be fine I Press No.

 ** _Are you sure? Yes/No_**

I pressed yes.

 ** _Alright then... You have completed the tutorial! 100xp_**

' _Ugh I knew it. It's going to be a pain in the ass to level up. '_ But before I could continue I finally realized were I was.

In a crib, in the middle of a forest, with no one other than me around.

 _'Well Shit'._

 **Annnnnnd done. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did.**

 **This chapter was different because rather than focusing on my character it focuses on a place. The reason for this is because the world which my character resides is huge... no huge wouldn't be the best word for it. The world is practically endless. It's constantly expanding because of the never ending flow of ideas from beings of untold power *cough* Anime company's *cough* and books *cough*. But no seriously though because of this you will be seeing quite a few os these little history lessons about the world, along with glimpses of Jer-I mean Ariock's past.**

 **Also any any anime that renamed earth to something else etc will get a country or even a continent to themselves. Also one last thing for to day if an anime or book did get a country or continent it's backstory will (mostlikely) be 80-90% different than in the show or story etc. So yeah I hope you enjoyed and bye bye. PEACE**

 **Oh yeah I almost forgotten about something. Remember to leave suggestions on what should happen and I might just do it. Also give me some good animes to implement into the story OK. Good now... PEACE**


	5. Moving out

I am moving this story to wattpad.

My account on wattpad is king drack bloodsworn. Bye bye!


End file.
